Of Roses and Dandelions
by Sorona
Summary: For reasons unknown, Legato saves a girl from local thugs. To repay him back, she allows him to stay at her place. Will love blossom or will the girl's family get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

Of Roses and Dandelions  
  
By: Sorona Sundale (Hiya!)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Trigun; nor do I want to be sued!  
  
Claimer: Yay! I own Maria Welfry, Paolo, Mrs. Welfry, Sarna and Eliott. Cool, I own something!  
  
Summary: This takes place three years before the first episode of Trigun. Legato aimlessly wanders into a bar, and sees a woman singing karaoke. Later that night, he sees her being attacked by some thugs and for some reason saves her. To pay him back, she lets him stay at her house. Will love blossom; or will the woman's family keep them from forming a relationship? Yea, I know, sucky summary......NEway, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter One: The Beautiful Voice  
  
After days of meaningless traveling, Legato finds himself in the town of Ten Bullets. It is early evening, and a cool air begins to creep down upon the town. Hunger his main motivation; he wanders nonchalantly into a bar. It has the same appearance as most bars he has seen: broken-down, dark and full of shady people. Taking a seat at a nearby table, Legato closes his eyes momentarily to ease his thoughts. A few minutes later, a young waiter walks up to the table to take Legato's order. He asks for a bowl of vanilla ice cream and the waiter leaves, and then soon returns with the cold treat. Legato says nothing, and begins to eat his long-awaited snack, abolishing all thoughts of anything else..........Until he heard someone singing.  
  
Almost surprised, Legato looked up. His eyes came upon a woman in her twenties on a small stage, which he hadn't noticed before. She had angelic blonde hair, which came in waves to the middle of her waist. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and shone like them too. Legato had never seen a woman as beautiful; let alone heard a woman sing as beautifully as this woman was. He also noticed that the bar was completely silent, except for the woman's voice. For a while he gazed at her; that is until he realized what he was doing, quickly snapped out of the "state" he was in and finished his ice cream. Legato got up from the table, paid the waiter and made haste to exit the bar.  
  
'What was I thinking; staring at a woman?' he questioned himself as he walked down a street, 'I am supposed to be practically emotionless at all times! If master Knives had seen me like that, I probably wouldn't be walking right now.....'  
  
Legato walked down the street and thought of ways to keep that from happening again. Also as he traveled down the dark, empty streets Legato noticed that almost all of the houses there looked alike; as if someone wanted the whole town to be the same in every way, like an army of clones. But then again, all of the towns in Gunsmoke looked like this.  
After about what seemed like hours of walking, Legato found himself back at the bar. Remembering the trouble it caused him, he tried to hastily walk past it. That is, until he heard a female voice shout out.  
  
End Chapter One!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorona: Yea, I kno.......it sucked. And it was short. But don't worry, I will make it better and longer in the next chapter. And I would like to thank my new friend MeDarkNeutralLight for giving me the courage to put it up so soon. Well actually, I didn't have much of a choice.......(laughs) Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Act of Mercy?

Of Roses and Dandelions  
  
By: Sorona (who else?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Claimer: But! I do own Maria Welfry, Mrs Welfry, Paolo, Sarna and Eliott.  
  
Chapter Two: Act of Mercy  
  
Legato heard the cry, ignored it and was about to keep on walking........until he heard it again. This time, he recognized it as the voice of the woman from the bar. Why did he care, anyway? Even so, he wandered over to where he heard it. His thoughts were against it, but he kept on walking. They were like a child trying to push a moving adult away from their messy room; to avoid getting spanked. So, driven by curiosity, Legato walked slowly over to an alley next to the saloon. He came upon two fully grown men (though one seemed to be a bit younger) yelling at and kicking a blonde woman in a black dress. Legato had guessed correct; it was the woman from the saloon; and she seemed to be unconscious.  
  
It wasn't long before the two men noticed his presence; ignored the woman for a moment and drew their guns; both of which were pointed at Legato's head.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" the older man demanded.  
  
Legato just smirked in the dark way he usually did and said nothing. This angered the two men tremendously.  
  
"What's so funny, bastard?!" yelled the younger man.  
  
Legato laughed lightly, then stated, "Beating a woman? Really, is that any way to win her affection?"  
  
That was it. Legato sensed that they were about to pull their triggers. At the precise moment Legato used his mind control powers to make them point their guns at each other. Before either of them knew what happened, they both fired their guns at the same moment. The two men fell to the ground, dead. Feeling satisfied, Legato said nothing and began to stride away. He was stopped by an angry voice from behind him.  
  
"I had that under control, you know."  
  
Legato turned around slowly to see the woman; who he thought was unconscious, standing with her arms crossed defiantly on her chest. Before he could say anything, she pulled a revolver from a hidden pocket on her dress.  
  
'Well, this is unexpected.....' Legato thought.  
  
End Chapter Two!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorona: I'm sorry; short again!!!! Damn writer's block! I'm sorry to all of you peoples who actually like this fic!  
  
Legato: You –  
  
Sorona: Don't say it. I am not mentally challenged.  
  
Legato: Since when can you read minds?  
  
Sorona: (shrugs) I dunno. Stay tuned for the next chappie! Thanks to every one who gave me good reviews!  
  
Legato: And no thanks to the two losers who gave the flames!  
  
Sorona: Well, that's what I get for writing a fic about Legato.....So; DON'T FLAME ME! 


	3. Accepting Kindness

Of Roses and Dandelions

By: Sorona

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun! Blah blah blah don't sue me blah!

Claimer: However, I do own Maria, and other peoples that pop up later and will claim when I feel like it. BAH!

Legato: Can you do that?

Sorona: Sure. ANYways, I would like to say thanks to MeDarkNeutralLight and Seijakukage for the support and help. Domo Arigato! Also, if you want more Legatoness (and I'm sure you do), I highly recommend MeDarkNeutralLight's fic called Only in Knives. It's a really good one, so read it! Also, if you are in the mood for Tokyo Mew Mew, you should read her other fic, Antidote for a Heart Ache (sp?). One more thing; I'm sorry for mistaking advice for flames. Legato is sorry too.

Legato: No I'm not!

Sorona: (glares at him)Yes you are.

Legato: Whatever.

Sorona: To show that I am truly sorry, I will apologize to y'all in Japanese. Sumi Masen. There. Happy?

Legato: On with the fic!

Chapter Three: Accepting Kindness

He looked at her coldly. "Are you planning on shooting me?"

She looked confused for a moment and noticed that she still had the revolver in her hand. Embarrassment showed through her blushing. "No! I'm sorry, I forgot I still had this out!" she apologized, putting the gun away.

Legato said nothing and began to walk away. This surprised; and confused the woman even more.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called, stopping him.

He turned to look at her. "That doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! You saved my life; I have to repay you somehow." She argued, trying to change his mind.

"I don't make deals with humans." Legato stated simply, then turned to leave again.

"You are being very rude! I'm trying to be nice to you, you know." She argues with him, trying to stall the tall man a little bit longer. There was something about him that made her want to know more...

Legato turns to look at her again, his yellow eyes fixed icily on hers. "You don't know who I am, do you? Master was right; you humans have learned nothing in the past century."

"I don't know or care about who you are. You could be Vash The Stampede for all I care. And who is this 'Master' you speak of? Your boss or something?" the woman inquires. This was getting weirder by the second. Was he part of a gang? If so, why did he save her life? He could have just left her there to die, but didn't. Of course she wouldn't have died, she was an ace gunwoman; but he didn't know that. 'Now my brain hurts a bit....' She thought, it was just something about him that bothered her....

'Doesn't care about who I am? That's a new one. She's either wise or a complete fool. I don't think I'll kill her; at least not yet.' He contemplates the possibilities in his head. 'What does she want?' Legato's thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Hey, are you going to answer me or not?"

"Who I work for is none of you business; besides, I thought you didn't care?"

She scowled at him. "Very well, sir. Where are you staying? I could at least give you a ride in my truck over there."

"I am not currently booked in a hotel. Neither do I live here. I was only passing through."

Her eyes light up with a fresh idea in mind. "I know! I don't have any money to give you to stay at a hotel, but you could spend the night at my place if you like?"

Legato thought for a moment about the woman's offer. She didn't know about who he was, and there fore was not afraid of him. But still she seemed to be after something; maybe companionship? He was not a person to suddenly become soft just to keep a mortal woman company. Nonetheless, she may prove to be useful later on. He would accept her offer, for now at least.

"That would be fine" Legato states, using all of his nerve to be 'nice' to her.

"Wonderful!" the woman exclaims, walking past him onto the street. She walks over to a nearby beaten up old pickup truck and opens the door. "After you."

Partially disgusted with the state of the truck, Legato walks over and gets inside. The woman goes around the front of it and sits in the driver's seat, starting it up. In a few seconds, they are driving down the dark streets of the town. She turns to him for a second.

"So, do you have a name?"

He does not turn to look at her, and simply says coldly, "Legato Bluesummers."

"That's a cool name." she states, now looking forward also. "I guess I should tell you mine too. It's Maria, Maria Welfry."

He doesn't answer, still looking straight ahead as if he hadn't heard a word she just said.

Maria sighs. 'This is gonna be a long night....'

End Chapter Three

Sorona: So, whadda ya think?

Legato: I was too nice. It sucked.

Sorona: Ooookay....At least I made it longer!

Legato: And you finally told us what that annoying mortal's name was.

Sorona: That too. Until next time, Byesies! By the way, see the button? The button is your friend. Click on it! You know you want to. No flames please, but helpful advice is always welcome!


End file.
